


soul sibling

by Lucy112235



Series: 🎵 some little drabbles, some call poetry 🎵 [4]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Admiration, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gift, Other, Platonic Love, Poetry, Support, just wholesome stuff y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: a gift for my bean sib, T.





	soul sibling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowcat33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowcat33/gifts).

> i love you so, so much dear. thank you for being there for me when i needed it the most. thank you for always sticking around, even though i hate myself. thank you for being you.
> 
> 💫

once, i met a person  
with a gift of three letters  
t e a  
like the warm drink  
clenched in my freezing hands  
soothing my frazzled nerves  
consoling my unconsoled fears  
wrapping around my frigid frame  
a small smile creeping up my face  
comfort  
support  
love  
that gift of three letters  
t e a  
an ideal, an idol  
a figure from realms above  
fingers tapping on broken keys  
a smile creeping up my face  
another reality brought us  
together  
a hug  
from the one i never knew i needed  
comfort  
support  
love  
because, dear  
you are my  
soul sibling  
one who cares  
loves  
understands  
when the whole world has  
turned its back  
left me shivering  
in the dust  
yet you’re a hand  
to pull me up  
a partner to rage these rifting waters  
words across a lit screen  
bright and warm  
comfort  
support  
love  
because, dear  
you’re  
the one i love  
the one i never knew i needed  
you are  
my  
soul sibling.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m gonna write poems for basically everyone on this platform, btw. who is going to be next? 💛


End file.
